


Sasang (사생)

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But not that bad, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix-centric, Protective Hyungs, Sasaeng Fan(s), hurt!Felix, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Felix loved his fans, he really did.He was aware he had a lot, he was aware some took being a fan… too far, but they still had good intentions.He still loved them.But he didn't love… “fans.”





	Sasang (사생)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was another request by Ana Docuyanan! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> *Edits have been made because I was corrected that it wasn't saesang (새상), but actually is sasaeng (사생).

Felix loved his fans, he really did.

 

He was aware he had a lot, he was aware some took being a fan… too far, but they still had good intentions.

 

He still loved them.

 

But he didn't love… “fans.”

 

Chan said those were called “sasaengs.”

 

And right now he really didn't love one in particular.

 

Him, Jeongin, and Jisung had been going around town looking for a cute bubble tea place when she popped up. She stopped him from going into a place with the other two saying she just wanted a selfie.

 

He told her sure and took the selfie with her like the nice person he was, but when he thanked her and tried to walk away, that's when she showed her true colors.

 

And that's when Felix realized that he wasn't as safe with fans as he thought he was.

 

Sure he heard horror stories, but he had never heard of them outside of a multi-fan event setting.

 

She grabbed his arm hard enough to leave a bruise (she had, and he was glad he was wearing a jacket) and pulled him back in front of her.

 

“What do you think you're doing?” She asked, bit it sounded more like a growl or a hiss to him.

 

“I have two of my members waiting for me inside.” He said politely, hoping to be let go.

 

“But I'm out here. You can't leave me, I love you.”

 

It had been hard to get back to his members, but he finally did. He had used the excuse of being on a time crunch to get back to the company building and if his members saw her keeping him there like that, they would get the wrong idea.

 

It worked and that's all he cared about.

 

And back home he was having a hard time hiding the pain from his wrist.

 

He would admit to not having enough meat on his bones, he would. But as a result, his wrists were small and it was just bone. Which meant they bruised easily.

 

Jisung was the first to notice a day later in dance practice.

 

“Felix, what happened?” He asked, sounding very concerned. Felix looked at where Jisung was looking and cursed.

 

His jacket sleeve had rolled up.

 

“Must have hit it on something.” He said casually as he pushed his sleeve back down.

 

Jisung had other ideas though. He rolled up the sleeve again and looked at it before shaking his head.

 

“This is all the way around your wrist, it looks like you were grabbed.”

 

At this point, everyone's attention was on Felix and Jisung.

 

“What are you talking about Sungie?” Felix winced. Chan could tell when Felix was lying from a mile away.

 

“Felix has a bruise around his wrist, it looks like he was grabbed or something.” Chan was now in front of Felix inspecting the bruise as well.

 

“Felix, this is from a hand, who did this to you?” Now everyone was crowded around the boy, and Felix was about to panic.

 

“Don't worry about it.” He said, but he should have known they wouldn't accept that.

 

“Felix, how can we not worry about this?” Minho asked.

 

“Felix, you didn't have this yesterday morning. This happened yesterday evening.” Changbin said, startling both Felix and the rest.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Felix, we were cuddling that morning because neither of us wanted to get up. You were wearing a tank top.”

 

Felix looked down at that. He didn't have anything to say but he didn't really know why he was hiding this either.

 

“Hyung, who was that girl outside the bubble tea place?” Jeongin's question raised another question.

 

“What girl?” Jisung asked in confusion.

 

“Felix hyung was talking with a girl outside the bubble tea place and took a selfie with her. He took a while to come back in, remember?”

 

“Felix, was that a sasaeng?” Chan asked, voicing everyone's fears. All Felix could do was nod, and then he was in Changbin's lap.

 

“She didn't want me to leave, she said she loved me.”

 

“Is she the one who gave you the bruise, aegi?” Jisung asked. Felix nodded and played with a string coming from his sweater.

 

“Lix, how did you get away from her?” Woojin asked. Felix shrugged.

 

“Told her I had to hurry and go back to practice and that if the other members I was with saw her with me like that, they would get the wrong idea. Kind of played into her fantasy.”

 

“That was smart, Lix. But from now on one of us is going to be with you so this doesn't happen again, okay?”

 

Chan's voice was gentle, but he had the kind of tone that held finality that was impossible to argue with. So Felix just nodded and enjoyed the love he was getting from his hyungs.

 

Changbin continued to snuggle him from behind before Chan clapped and stood.

 

“Let's call it a day. I'm sure the manager will understand once I explain what happened.” Felix didn't have the heart to argue with him or beg to keep it just between the group.

 

He knew their manager had to know.

 

So he just stayed in Changbin's arms.   

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, go ahead and leave it in the comments!


End file.
